


Gratitude

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex POV, Other, Prostate Orgasm, Vague Non-Stop Verse, first time (as a pairing), navigating sex as a trans person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: First times were awkward enough without trying to juggle how she felt about her body. Thankfully Lafayette seems to have the answer for a killer orgasm that won't make her too dysphoric.





	

It’d been a joke.

Aaron had casually asked what Alex planned to do in return for Lafayette buying the latest dress and Alex laughed. Wiggled her eyebrows, teasing that she knew exactly how to make it up to him. When Aaron tilted his head, she’d leaned in to kiss him. Promised that she would keep things safe for work.

She already had two boyfriends and a best friend with benefits- no need to add another to the pack.

Except Aaron kissed her back. Encouraged her to go for it if she wanted. He wasn’t a fool, he knew Lafayette was attractive. Could understand if Alex really did want to go after him. Assured her that things were different these days, that they could all play nice. No need to worry about Aaron getting jealous, and she already knew James would be okay with it.

What he didn’t do was tell her how to go about it.

“Ma petite?” Alex shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Are we through?”

Through. She’d agreed to another photo shoot, their usual exchange. “One more costume change?”

Laf brightened at that, shooing her away to get dressed.

Completely unaware of what Alex had planned. If she’d wanted him when they first started talking it would have been easier. No problem to take one of those swinging hugs as a chance to lean in and press their lips together. No issue with leaning into Lafayette’s chest and batting her eyelashes.

This needed a different approach. 

So Alex took advantage of the photo shoot. Despite the cold, she tugged a pair of white ruched swimsuit bottoms. It was a trick she’d learned online, that women’s bottoms intended to smooth out their silhouettes also held her in. There were panties like that too, but she found the swimsuit bottoms were just that little bit tighter. 

Before the tattoo she’d liked a lot of greens, still did. But the little blue bra that she pulled on looked smoother with John’s artwork on her chest. A garter belt goes on next, holding up her white thigh highs.

Pretty. Peggy and Eliza had insisted that it was pretty when they’d gone through her bag of outfits that morning. For the more girly photo shoots they liked to come over, give their opinions on her clothes and help with her makeup. 

This was supposed to go under a little blue dress, but Alex smoothed down her hair, what little there was, and stepped outside.

Found Lafayette lounging in the living room, tablet far too close to his face. Most likely reviewing the shots that they’d already taken. “Shall we return to the basement?”

Alex clenched her hands, trying to collect herself. Gave a little wiggle as she exhaled. “I was thinking we might go to the bedroom, actually?”

Lafayette’s brow burrowed. “You wish to-”

“I thought it might be a nice backdrop?” What Alex wouldn’t give for a little bit of her old confidence because that sounded weak instead of sexual.

“Your Aaron would not be uncomfortable?” It was touching how concerned Lafayette looked, considering their former antagonism. 

They’d been doing so good this semester. Didn’t necessarily spend every day together, but at least twice a week everyone hung out at Lafayette’s. Did their homework and munched on snacks while they studied. A giant dogpile of friends and slowly-

Slowly but surely it had stopped feeling like it was about Alex. Everyone wasn’t getting together because they wanted to show Alex that she had a support system. James and John weren’t exactly cuddle buddies, but they did play video games together, occasionally roping Alex and Aaron into it when they needed teams.

Lafayette, as it turned out, considered himself above such things. So did Aaron, but he could be convinced, nudged into playing with them.

“Aaron-” Alex closed her eyes. Searched for something to make this easier. “Aaron said it would be okay if we- if I-”

John’s struggle to initiate foreplay that didn’t involve fists flashed in Alex’s mind. It wasn’t a problem she’d thought she shared, but apparently-

It was just so different with John and Mads. All she had to do was ask for a kiss or sit on one of their laps. Kiss someone’s cheek or nip at an ear. Easy compared to this and Alex didn’t understand why.

“Ma petite?” Lafayette sat his tablet down but didn’t stand up. “It is not like you to be so tongue-tied.”

No. No, it wasn’t. Alex needed to stop being ridiculous. This was Lafayette and while Alex wasn’t positive that the man was attracted to her- she did trust him. If he didn’t want her, he would say so. 

And Alex could rely on John, Mads, and even Aaron to reaffirm that she was still desirable. That one person didn’t mean she was ugly.

With that in mind, she moved toward him. Dropped in a confused Lafayette’s lap the same way she would John’s. Took comfort in the way his arm came up around her back.

“I want-” Alex pressed their foreheads together, lips not quite touching- “You to take me to bed.”

Lafayette hadn’t stopped looking worried yet. “Aaron-”

“He’s okay with it.” Or at least, he’d said he was, and Alex believed him. “Please-”

“If you are sure-” Jesus, why was it now that Laf decided to be careful? To double check that he wasn’t stepping on anyone’s toes?

Either way, Alex’s nod seemed to be confirmation enough, because a large hand cupped the back of her head. 

Aaron’s first kiss had been one of praise. Mads’ had been so hesitant. 

But Lafayette started out deep. Shifting so that he could pick her up, encouraging Alex to wrap her legs around his waist.

Carried her the entire way to the bedroom, a feat of strength that even John would have struggled with. Yet he didn’t seem flustered at all as he lowered her on the comforter. 

Lafayette had seen her all but naked before, and yet, she’d never felt so exposed as she did when he trailed fingertips along her collarbone, dipping lower and lower. Brushed them along the top of white fabric, tracing the edges rather than going straight down. 

“If I am to be granted such a gift-” Apparently pleased with his exploration, Lafayette shifted her further up the bed so that he could join her- “Who am I to question it?”

A question Lafayette didn’t give her a chance to answer, kissing her instead. Only broke away when Alex pushed the shirt over his head. She considered the lump of clothes on the bed before grabbing his ridiculous scarf, looping it around his neck so that she could bring him in close.

“I had not dared to think-”

Alex leaned up to bite his bottom lip, releasing it with a pop. “Fuck me now. Wax poetic about it later.”

“And just how should I fuck you?” Lafayette’s nose brushed against the tip of her ear. “With soft kisses and gentle hands?”

No, that wasn’t what Alex wanted. One of the hands that had been gripping her hip moved when she shook her head, massaging between her legs roughly. “Is this what you want? For me to use you as I wish? To leave bruises on your skin?”

Alex loved bruises and Laf knew it. Wanted to be manhandled, tossed around. But- “Not there.”

“Not there?” Lafayette’s hand slipped away and Alex exhaled, relieved. “But yes, you wish to be used?”

Asshole. Alex nodded, praying it would move things along. Lafayette tutted. “Use our words or I shall return to my poetry.”

“You’re the worst.” Lafayette’s lip twitched, but he didn’t give in. “Please use me.”

Laf hummed, nipping at the lobe of her ear before rolling them so that Alex was perched on his lap and Lafayette’s back was against the headboard. Slipped a finger beneath a single blue strap, pulling it back just enough to snap. “May I?”

Despite not sleeping with women regularly, Lafayette made quick work of the clasps in the back when Alex nodded. Dropped the bra off the side of the bed so that he could run his hands up and down Alex’s front. Tweaked both nipples, watching Alex’s face closely.

“Considering your aversion-” Alex tried not to flinch at the phrasing- “There is something I would like to try.”

So long as it ended with Alex whimpering, she was in. “Does it involve me getting fucked? Because, really, I think you’ve been wearing pants for too long.”

“Pushy, ma petite.” Lafayette tugged her in for another kiss, scratching just a touch too gently along her back. “If you are a good girl, I may allow you to suck me off.”

“But I want-” 

Laf cut her off with a love tap to her thigh. “We do not always get what we want.” 

Message received. “What do you want to do to me?”

“Ah-” Lafayette’s grin was positively feral- “Too many things to describe, I am afraid. I can only hope I will be given the pleasure of doing half of what I wish.”

There would be more time. More chances to explore one another. Alex rocked her hips forward, trying to encourage him into more direct action. “This time. What are we doing tonight?”

“That depends on you.” Another non-answer. Before Alex could whine, Lafayette moved her off of his hips.

Rearranged Alex so that her arms were folded beneath her head, knees spread on the bed. “Stay.”

As if Alex was planning on running away.

What she wasn’t prepared for was the sound of Lafayette leaving the room. Muscles tensing further with every second that he lingered somewhere else in the house. A tension that didn’t leave until he stroked her back.

Pushed her pretty white bottoms down as far as he could, considering the garter belt and stockings. Ignored the way it pulled at her legs, the fabric trying to get her to close them. 

A hand rested on her lower back, just above her ass. “I would like to touch you. Do I have your permission, ma petite?”

To touch her? Of course. There was a click behind her, and then slick fingers rubbing cool lube against her hole. “You are going to look so beautiful opened up.”

“Thought you weren’t going to fuck me,” Alex murmured into the sheet, pressing her hips back in hopes of increasing contact.

Lafayette chuckled. “Not in the sense you are thinking.”

Before Alex could push, one finger slid inside and she wiggled. Flexed, trying to get used to the intrusion. One became two almost too quickly, Lafayette clearly not used to taking his time.

Which was fine. It was what Alex signed up for. It’d just been a while.

Lafayette’s fingers curled and Alex moaned. Tried not to whine when the man kissed her upturned ass. “It feels good, does it not?”

Alex squeezed around his fingers in response, pulling them further in. 

“Eager.” With that, Lafayette replaced them with what had to be some kind of toy.

Just slightly thicker than his fingers, slimmer than his cock would be. Alex rolled her hips, trying to figure out whether or not she liked the way it felt inside of her.

Jumped when it began to vibrate.

“Roll over, little Alex,” Lafayette encouraged her after wiggling her bottoms back up. Helped her get into the position that he wanted, feet propped up on the headboard while she was flat on her back. “Good girl. Now, tighten around it, just like you did my fingers.”

Oh- her hips arched off the bed just so, thrusting into nothingness. “Does it feel good?”

As if Lafayette didn’t know. Still, Alex nodded. “Keep squeezing yourself around it. Each new squeeze will help fuck your prostate. You will find the orgasm quite intense.”

If it weren’t for how good it felt, Alex might have asked how long it was supposed to take. Received her answer relatively quickly anyway, hips rocking into the air as she shuddered.

A strange sensation, lower body tense, forcing her hips up even as her upper body remained lax and fluid. It only drew more of her attention to what was going on inside of her, hardness a secondary factor compared to the crest of her arousal.

Watched as Lafayette trailed his fingers along the outside of her bottoms, looked at her, satisfaction clear on his face. “Still dry.”

“The best part-” Alex gasped when he pinched at her nipples again- “is that your body is still ready for more. Do you think that you can come for me again?”

Alex didn’t think she actually had a choice, now that it had happened one, her body didn’t seem to need much help. Tensing around the toy furthered things along, of course, but it wasn’t a conscious effort and she was pretty sure just the vibrating would be enough even if she did stop.

Thrashed her head from side to side as the second and then third orgasms wracked her body. Far quicker than she’d ever achieved before, urged on by both the vibrations against her prostate and Lafayette’s slow and curious exploration of her torso. 

Pushed closer and closer to each new edge by his voice, low and constant. Sharing with her all the things they could do, the places that they could fuck. How he and John could wedge her between them. Make sure she was never left wanting for touch again. 

It was only when she dug her fingernails into his thigh that Laf took mercy on her. Helped her roll over onto her hands and knees, so that he could lower the setting on the vibe.

Lower. Not remove. Because it was staying in until she pleased him, Lafayette assured her. 

Stood to strip out of his pants and boxers then, not bothering to remove his scarf even as he sat back down within her reach. Allowed himself to be pulled closer so that Alex could nuzzle at his cock.

What a beautiful cock it was, too. Nice and thick, but more excitingly, uncut. Alex used her hands to hold the base so that she could run her tongue along the head, playing with the foreskin. Wondered what it would be like when he finally choose to fuck her throat. Used the back of her head to force her head down on his length. 

For the moment, Alex settled for what she could do on her own. Hollowed her cheeks as she moved up and down, one hand rolling his balls even as the other kept her from choking herself. 

It wasn’t until the vibe had pushed her to another dry orgasm that Lafayette came, jerking himself off so that he could splatter all over her cheeks. Pleased with himself, he wiped his come off with his fingers. Fed it to her like it was a gift.

The worst part, the thing that warmed her coloration even as she accepted them, was that it felt like one. The prize for all her hard work. 

Carefully Lafayette removed the toy before allowing Alex to lay with her head in his still bare lap. Traced along the upper edge of her bottoms, a curious expression on his face. “Are we sure we do not want a more traditional release? I do not think it would take much, and the returns would be lovely.”

And then, much softer. “I would not mind playing with your clit through your panties if that would help.”

Clit. Alex didn’t know how she felt about it being called that, but it would do for the moment. Her veins were still singing, and he was right, she wanted more. Gave her consent before shifting so that she could push her face into his abs, using them to hide as he teased the head of her clit. 

Rubbed at it with the palm of his hand, and Alex couldn’t help but feel a tug of fondness at how careful Lafayette was being. To treat her hardness as if it were a clit, rather than just using the word. 

“Delightful,” Lafayette purred when she shuddered, dark spot spreading along the fabric, soaking it through. Alex whined he left the bed again, even if she did ultimately appreciate him helping her into a new pair of panties rather than letting her get sticky. “Shall we cuddle now?”

Despite the question, Lafayette didn’t actually wait for her to answer. Just shifted them around so that she could use his chest as a pillow. Feeling petulant, she huffed. “We never did finish our photo shoot. I got all changed over for nothing.”

“Shush. We will finish our pictures when we wake up.” Alex felt a quick press of lips to her forehead. “After all, I will want something to remember today by.”

Alex found she rather liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Dropping 12/2/16's december fic a little bit early because I feel like Literal Death. As always, you can find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
